Partida para Stanford
by FireKai
Summary: Wincest. Sam decide que quer ir estudar para Stanford. Dean tenta que Sam desista da ideia, mas não consegue. Agora que estão separados, Dean teme que a relação deles vá terminar. Irá isso acontecer? Oneshot.


**Título:** Partida para Stanford

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Wincest, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Dean e Sam

**Aviso: **Sobrenatural e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Wincest. Sam decide que quer ir estudar para Stanford. Dean tenta que Sam desista da ideia, mas não consegue. Agora que estão separados, Dean teme que a relação deles vá terminar. Irá isso acontecer? Oneshot.

**Partida para Stanford**

Dean estava a observar Sam a pôr as suas roupas dentro de uma mochila. Amanhã. Amanhã Sam partiria para Stanford. John tinha discutido com Sam, mas não o tinha conseguido demover da ideia. Agora Johh tinha ido para mais uma caçada, sem sequer se despedir de Sam. Dean suspirou. Não queria que Sam fosse embora.

"Sam, porque não ficas aqui? É o melhor para todos." disse Dean.

Sam olhou para Dean e abanou a cabeça lentamente.

"Seria melhor para o pai, que quer que eu fique, mas eu quero ir. Quero ter uma vida normal. Quero estudar, formar-me, arranjar um emprego como qualquer outra pessoa." disse Sam.

Dean aproximou-se.

"Nós não somos como as outras pessoas." disse ele.

"O pai é que nos fez diferentes. Ele é que nos obrigou a aprender coisas sobre demónios, como os matar e sobre armas. Eu nunca pedi para que a minha vida fosse assim." disse Sam. "Quero mudar. Tenho esse direito."

Dean suspirou.

"Eu sei, mas se não ficas pelo pai, fica por mim." pediu Dean.

"Dean, não me peças isso, por favor." disse Sam.

Dean sentou-se numa das camas do quarto.

"Eu sei que é este o teu sonho, Sammy. Eu sei. Mas não quero que vás. Eu sei que estou a ser egoísta, mas não quero que vás." disse Dean. "Vais esquecer-te de mim, vais começar uma nova vida e vais deixar-me a mim e ao pai para trás."

Sam aproximou-se de Dean e sentou-se ao lado dele.

"Não sei como serão as coisas em relação ao pai, mas nunca te vou deixar definitivamente, Dean." disse Sam. "Posso estar longe, mas vou estar sempre a pensar em ti."

Sam aproximou-se mais de Dean e beijou-o.

"Sam, nunca mais será a mesma coisa." disse Dean.

"Não, sei que vamos ficar separados por algum tempo, mas não vai ser para sempre, Dean." disse Sam. "Eu amo-te e isso não vai mudar."

"Sam, tu vais para uma universidade cheia de jovens, cheia de possibilidades. E vais estar longe de mim e eu de ti." disse Dean. "Irá a nossa relação durar?"

"Claro que sim." afirmou Sam. "Bolas, depois de tantas coisas pelo que passámos Dean, ainda tens dúvidas? Enfrentámos o pai, enfrentámos preconceitos, aceitámos o facto de a nossa relação não ser normal, somos irmãos, isto não devia acontecer, mas aconteceu. Eu tenho a certeza de que, mesmo eu indo para Stanford, não irá mudar os meus sentimentos e eu nunca te seria infiel, Dean."

Dean suspirou novamente.

"Eu sei. Mas dissemos que íamos ficar sempre juntos, mas agora tu vais para longe." disse Dean. "Não sei o que se vai passar no futuro, Sammy. Tu agora queres uma vida normal, uma casa, um emprego normal e eu... eu não sei se algum dia me vou conseguir adaptar a isso. Não sei se algum dia vou deixar de caçar. Temos perspectivas diferentes, Sammy."

"Eu sei, Dean. Mas havemos de arranjar uma maneira de fazer a nossa relação funcionar como tem funcionado até agora."

"Prometes que não me vais esquecer, Sam?"

"Claro que prometo. Vamos estar sempre em contacto seja por telefone ou e-mail. E tu vais estar sempre a viajar. Quando passares perto de Stanford, podemos encontrar-nos."

Dean abanou a cabeça. Sam aproximou-se novamente e beijou Dean.

No dia seguinte, Sam partiu para Stanford. Passaram-se vários meses. Tal como Sam prometera, eles estavam sempre em contacto. Contudo, com o passar dos meses, Sam começou a ligar menos vezes e a mandar menos e-mails.

Sam e Dean marcaram de se encontrar em Stanford, quando Dean tinha terminado uma caçada ali perto. Encontraram-se numa esplanada de um café.

"Dean, precisamos de ter uma conversa séria." disse Sam.

Dean não disse nada. Já há muito tempo que estava à espera que Sam quisesse ter uma conversa séria sobre a relação deles. Dean temera, desde o dia em que Sam tinha partido, que ele encontrasse outra pessoa.

"É sobre a nossa relação." disse Sam.

Dean abanou a cabeça.

"Encontraste outra pessoa, não foi?" perguntou Dean.

Sam abanou a cabeça.

"Claro que não, Dean." disse ele. "Eu disse que a nossa relação era para durar e é mesmo assim."

Dean pareceu surpreendido.

"Então... não querias conversar comigo para terminarmos tudo?"

"Claro que não, Dean. O que é que te fez pensar isso?" perguntou Sam.

"Tens ligado menos... dado menos notícias... pensei..."

"Pensaste mal. Não é que não houvesse pessoas que estivessem interessadas em mim. Ainda na semana passada, uma colega minha, Jessica, declarou-se a mim, mas eu disse-lhe que já era comprometido." disse Sam. "Eu disse para nos encontrarmos porque, primeiro te queria ver e segundo, queria dar-te uma novidade."

"Que novidade, Sammy?"

"Além dos estudos, arranjei um emprego em part-time e aluguei uma casa. É uma casa que pertence à universidade, por isso os preços são mais baratos." explicou Sam. "Por isso tenho estado ocupado nos últimos dias."

"Estudos, emprego, casa... Sammy, estás mesmo a conseguir as coisas que querias." disse Dean.

"Agora com a casa, quero mais uma coisa." disse Sam. "Dean, eu sei que tens as caçadas, mas eu preciso de ti também. Não podemos estar longe um do outro por tanto tempo."

"Eu sei." disse Dean. "Eu também estava a morrer de saudades tuas."

"Tens de me prometer que vens visitar-me. E como temos uma casa só para nós, podemos estar completamente à vontade." disse Sam, sorrindo.

Dean sorriu também.

"Sammy, eu prometo que venho visitar-te sempre que puder."

"Óptimo. Agora que terminaste a caçada que tinhas aqui perto, bem podes descansar uns dias e ficar comigo. O que achas?"

"Acho que é uma ideia perfeita." disse Dean. "Temos de recuperar o tempo perdido."

"Óptimo." disse Sam, sorrindo. "Mas vais ter de me compensar por teres duvidado de mim. Com que então, a achares que eu ia terminar tudo, não é?"

Dean pareceu embaraçado.

"Desculpa, mas eu tinha medo que tu te apaixonasses por outra pessoa." disse Dean.

"Isso nunca vai acontecer." disse Sam. "E agora, vamos embora. Vou mostrar-te a casa. E já te disse que tenho uma cama bastante grande? Temos de lhe dar uso."


End file.
